


The Opposite of Nostalgia [PODFIC]

by Halbereth



Category: Fire and Hemlock - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth
Summary: Polly afterwards.[PODFIC]
Relationships: Thomas Lynn/Polly Whittacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Opposite of Nostalgia [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Opposite of Nostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534900) by [jamjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjar/pseuds/jamjar). 



**Text:** [The Opposite of Nostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534900)

**Author:** [jamjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjar/pseuds/jamjar)

**Reader:** [Halbereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth)

**Length:** 22 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1AcRJCzNV7xP7z618Smm5hSJ1dB1_Nr4I) A bit of character study and introspection and whatever the worldbuilding equivalent of that is that I was delighted to podfic! Thanks to Shmaylor's Podfic Posting Guide for this and most of my other podfics! https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656948


End file.
